


Guardian of Change

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roshario has set herself as guardian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian of Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



She had been left with so many new ideas, and she knew she was not alone. Just as Jondalar and Thonolan had marked their community, so had Ayla, with all her strange ways. Change was coming, and Roshario intended to see those changes through. With her own healing arm as evidence of Ayla's gifts, and the amazing control of the animals she had witnessed, Roshario encouraged the hunters to scour the land for young animals to be raised for their skills. She encouraged the Shamud healers to share their knowledge more freely among themselves, and passed on what she had learned in Ayla's brief stay. One day, Darvo would Journey to the far east, and she would encourage that as well, so that more new ideas came to them. It was all Roshario could do to pass on the blessings Ayla had given them.


End file.
